Vehicles are and will continue to be an essential component of our daily lives. Society relies on vehicles to provide transportation. As the roads are full of vehicles, driver actions, such as driver etiquette, may impact other drivers. The impact may be negative. For example, a driver may be driving inappropriately, such as speeding and weaving in and out of lanes, creating hazardous driving conditions. In other cases, the driver may forget to turn on the automotive lights of his or her vehicle at night. Such driver actions may negatively impact road safety. Providing feedback to drivers regarding their actions and impact in real time may improve road safety or safer driving conditions. For example, a driver may, after receiving feedback from another driver, correct the negative conditions. However, currently, inter-driver communication on the road is limited. For example, inter-driver communication currently may include flashing lights, gesticulations, as well as honking to get driver attention. Such limited techniques for inter-driver communications may not be adequate.
From the foregoing discussion, it is desirable to provide an App to facilitate vehicle-to-vehicle communication.